What if?
by figuresk8ter6
Summary: What if Ron died instead of Fred? How would the story change? POV of Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so no hate please. I am American so I will try to sound as British as possible. If you have any ideas just put them in the comments. Thanks!**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry just destroyed the didam. They were running hoping to help in the battle. Hermione looked over to see Ron's brothers Fred, and Percy dueling with deatheathers. Suddently they started talking.

Percy yelled at the minister, "I'm resigning"! Fred stared at him with shock, "You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –". Fred was cut off, he was thrown at the wall from the explosion. Percy and Hermione ran to his body. Fred lifted his head "don't be too worried you two, I wouldn't go and leave you guys". Hermione sighed with relief. He was her favorite of Ron's brothers.

Just then Harry let out a strangled cry, he was crouching over Ron. Hermione felt weak, and ran over. Ron's body was pale, bruised, and battered. His face was light up, glad his family was united. Ron was dead.

A scream echoed around the battlefield and soon Hermione realized it was her. She threw herself onto Ron's unmoving form, crying and holding on as tight as she could. Strong arms wrapped around her waist lifting her up. "NO, NO" she screamed, kicking out at the person's shins. Hermione turned around seeing Fred's face. Hermione crummbled sobbing into his muscular chest, _How could Ron be dead?_

Harry stumbled over to her looking half dead. His face was pale with fear and she could see tears filling his eyes. Percy jumped up running after a deatheater who was laughing nearby. Harry and George each grabbed a side of Ron's body dragging him to a deserted spot where a suite of armor was missing.

Hermione couldn't move all she could do was hug Harry as tight as she could, dampening his shirt with her tears. After a few moments she pulled herself together "you need to destroy the last horcrux Harry, you have to for Ron", she finally stated. Harry nodded, and replied "all that's left is the snake and himself". Hermione nodded her head.

Soon Voldemort's voice rang out, summoning Harry to meet him in the forbidden forest. Hermione whipped her head to face Harry, "you cant go, just ignore him" she stated and thought, _I cant loose another friend. _Harry nodded his face filled with emotion, and on three Hermione and Fred lifted Ron's lifeless body to carry it to The Great Hall where the other bodies were.

Hermione looked around and saw Molly Weasley running around screaming her son's names. Fred looked at her and nodded his head slowly. Together they made their way to the hysterical mother. "Mum" he started, "we have some bad news". Mrs. Weasley looked at them silently crying, "Who died"? she asked, dreading the answer. Fred hesitated so Hermione went ahead "Ron" she whispered. Mrs. Weasley paled, and started sobbing. "H-h-he still had his whole life ahead of him" she wailed. Fred then engulfed the two of them in a hug. Hermione then started cring, she missed her best friend, her first love.

Finally Mrs. Weasley broke away, looking at Hermione sadly "please take me to his body". Hermione nodded her head and lead her there. The whole family was already there, along with all his friends. But what Hermione found weird was that Harry wasn't there.

Just then Hermione heard screams outside, she ran out wondering what was so horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say this but I do not own Harry Potter or some of the dialog though. The plot and storyline are mine. **

Hagrid was walking towards them with Harry lying dead in his arms. Hermione screamed again. Her best friend died, first Ron and now Harry….. Why was this happening?

Voldemort then said "Harry Potter is dead." Ginny tried to run forward but Mr. Weasley stopped her, "No, No" she screamed out. Voldemort laughed a high cruel laugh "Silence! Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." Hermione tried to run forward but yet again Fred picked her up and put her next to Ginny where the two girls held each other.

Finally Neville limped forward. Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother with shock and hurt in their eyes. Voldemort then looked towards his followers and said "well I hoped for better". The deatheaters laughed quickly, "And who might you be, young man?" he asked.

Neville looked at him and stated his name. Voldemort looked at him "Well, Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." He said. Neville then mummered something and Voldemort said something back.

Neville started talking, "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." He started. Seamus Finnegan stepped forward "Stand down, Neville" he spat. But Neville shook his head and yelled "People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us. In here." He pointed at his heart and kept talking. "So is Fred and Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain." And with defiance in his eyes looked the Dark Lord in the eyes and spat "But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with tears streaming down their faces, missing Harry even more. Neville then pulled out a sword "And it's not over" and with that he sliced the snake's neck off cleanly.

Then the lump in Hagrid's arms jumped out, proving he was still alive. "HARRY" the two girls screamed to him but he didn't hear them.

The two girls then started dueling Bellatrix. Soon a killing curse flew over Ginny's head. Hermione was stunned by her best girl friend's near death. At that moment all Hermione wasnted was for the battle to end. Mrs. Weasley soon jumped in and shooed them away, while screaming at Bellatrix. Though soon her smile stopped as Mrs. Weasley's curse hit her straight in the chest.

Then Harry and Voldemort were dueling, and not long after Voldemort was destroyed. The first thing Harry did was hug Hermione and whisper "it's over, finally its over". Hermione felt happy until she thought of Ron, and her heart broke even more when she saw that Lumpin and Tonks were also killed with many others. Everywhere you look was dead bodies.

Everyone then sat down to eat the feast that was laid out. Hermione then sat down at then end of a smoking Gryffindor table. Soon she was joined bye the Weasleys, Harry, and the rest of the order. Nobody was sure whether to be happy or sad. But they soon decided to grieve later. Neville and Luna then joined them, and they celebrated.


End file.
